Timeless
by WhothefuckisDallasWinston
Summary: I wonder why I'm writing this down if I'll never forget it, but at the age I am, it could die any day along with me, and I want it to live forever, so here I am, about to retell the tale of my life. The time spent in the neighbourhood, the time spent in Windrixville and the time spent with the gang. Here is my story.
1. Chapter 1

As I sit here writing this, my hands are shaking so violently, it's almost impossible to keep the pen on the paper. My hands ache from the arthritis and my heart aches from retelling my tale. It's surprising to me that I remember at my age, but what happened to me in 1964 is something I will _never _forget. It was the year I moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma, the year I met my closest friends, the year I _lost _my closest friends and the year I met the love of my life. In aspect of the events that occurred, I am surprised that I did not lose my love that same year. I wonder why I'm writing this down if I'll never forget it, but at the age I am, it could die any day along with me, and I want it to live forever, so here I am, about to retell the tale of my life. The time spent in the neighbourhood, the time spent in Windrixville and the time spent with the gang. Here is my story;

* * *

Chapter 1

Each time I think of the car ride, I start sweating. Four hours stuck in a confined place, surrounded by luggage. Opening the window did nothing but force more hot air into the car, so I suffered for four hours. Why we were moving to Tulsa from Saginaw, I had no idea. My mother calls the move 'the beginning of a new life,' but I didn't see the reasoning behind our 'new life' beginning four hours away, but I guessed it had something to do with dad's death. Either mom didn't want to be haunted by the memory of my father, or she didn't want to be seen with my step-dad, because _boy_, was he a downgrade. My father was a handsome man, tall with olive skin, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was kind, compassionate and caring. He always put mom and I before him and did everything he could for us. My step-father Doug, on the other hand, was a short, fat, selfish slob and I hated him. It astonished me how my mother could go from a prince like my father to a peasant like Doug. I don't think I've ever hated anyone more than him and the fact that I had to live with him disgusted me. I knew he didn't make my mother happy and he sure as hell didn't have a lot of money, we never did have a lot, but I didn't get why my mother stayed with him. Maybe it was the comfort of having a partner, but the only thing he gave her was bruises. I was 16 years old in 1964. I was thankful I looked like my dad, not because my mother wasn't beautiful, she was, but because I was a living, walking memory of my dad. I had his hair, facial features and skin tone, but I had my mother's dark blue eyes. I guess you could say I changed after my father died. I had never loved anyone more in my life and having that love taken away from you is like the world collapsing upon itself. Everything you do suddenly becomes a burden, you become anxious and stressed all of the time and you feel empty. In my sixteenth year, I was an introvert. I hated talking to people and I didn't make friends easily, but I told myself that my dad wouldn't want to see me in such a depressive state, so I was trying to open myself up more.

* * *

Before we went to our new home, we had to get gas. We went to the DX, and I was dying to get out of the car, even thought the temperature wasn't much better outside than in the car.

"Do you want to go get a Coke or something, Arie?" my mother asked, turning around to look at me. Doug was outside filling the car.

"Sure." I responded, stretching out my arm to collect the money she was giving to me.

"Pay for the gas while you're in there, too." I nodded, leaving the car. I was overwhelmed by the smell of gas and the heat. One thing about me is that I used to love wearing dresses. On that day, I was wearing a bright yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline and straps that were about three fingers wide. The dress had white polkadots on it. It stopped just above the knee. My father gave it to me, so I thought today was an appropriate day to wear it. Anyways, I made my way into the store. It was a lot cooler in the store than it was outside, so I was relieved. There was a lot of girls in the store, just kind of standing around, perhaps to avoid the heat. I brought my Coke up to the counter. I remember clear as day being taken aback by the boy working the counter. He looked to be around my age. The first thing I noticed about him were his eyes. Brownish-gold, dancing with life. He had dark gold hair that was combed back and a stunning smile. He wasn't like any other boy I had seen before. I had seen good looking boys, don't get me wrong, but this boy was movie star handsome. I now knew why there was so many girls.

"That all?" he asked, ringing up my Coke.

"Ah, no," I put the gas money on the counter. "Pump three." he returned my Coke and took the rest of the money. I looked at his name tag. '_Sodapop Curtis._' Surely that couldn't be his real name.

"I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I-uh- I just moved here. I haven't even been to my house yet." I was cursing myself out in my head. I hated talking to people, I had terrible social skills, and he was beautiful, making my brain become clustered with rapid thoughts, so I was having trouble even forming logical sentences.

"My name's Sodapop." So it was his real name. He looked behind my shoulder, presumably checking to see if there was any customers behind me.

"I'm Arie." I told him. He smiled.

"That's an interesting name." And Sodapop isn't? I would've said it if I wasn't so shy. I looked behind me to see out the door. Doug was back in the car, looking impatient.

"I'd really love to stay and talk, but I should probably get going. I gotta unpack and stuff, but I'll see you in school." I said. He frowned.

"I, uh-" Before Soda could finish his sentence, I heard Doug honking the horn outside. I shut my eyes, sighed, and pointed towards the door. "See ya around." I nodded and left. Doug, of course, questioned why I was in the store so long, so I told him there was a big lineup.

"It didn't look like it." he said.

"Well, it was, I was in there, you weren't."

"Watch your mouth." he hissed. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my Coke. Boy, did I want to see Soda again, but a guy like him couldn't be single. He was attracting girls to the store like flies to honey. I was praying that we had classes together, so I was actually looking forward to Monday. If I couldn't have Soda, I could at least try and become friends with him. My first half an hour in Tulsa, Oklahoma and I already had a mission to accomplish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this story is starting off kind of slow, but I promise that it'll pick up in the next chapter. :) I hope you're enjoying so far as I don't really post any of my Fanfictions online, so this is the first one I've ever published. Enjoy this chapter and have a lovely day! :)**

**~Shelby**

Chapter 2

That night, my mind was full of thoughts. I was an idiot for assuming Soda and I went to the same school. And I only assumed his age and looks could lie, so he could've been in college for all I knew. I also thought about my father and how disappointed he would've been with the house. It was in the dirty part of town. The wallpaper in every room was peeling, the windows were dirty, the lawn was messy and dead and the front door didn't lock, but I had to live with what I had. Dad would've made it his life goal to fix the house and make it beautiful, but Doug was too lazy and didn't give a damn about his surroundings, so I knew he wouldn't make the effort to make the house decent looking. I couldn't fall asleep with all the thoughts racing in my mind, so I was extremely angry when my mother came to my room to get me up.

"Arie, it's time to get up. You have a big day ahead of you!" she was always so energetic in the morning and I couldn't even sit up without laying in bed for at least 10 minutes. I grunted, signalling that I was awake. She left my room, but not before opening my blinds, sending the sun directly into my face. Annoyed, I pulled myself up out of bed and aimlessly grabbed a dress from my closet. I was very picky with my dresses, so when I grabbed a dress without even looking, I knew I was going to have a rough day. It ended up being a plain light blue one, practically the same style as my yellow one. The school wasn't too far away, so I ended up just walking to school. I was nervous as hell when I climbed the stairs to the school. I was having trouble actually getting up the stairs, people kept pushing in front of me. It was like I wasn't even there. There were a lot of steps leading up to the front doors, so when I was two steps away from the top, I was relieved, until a boy bumped into me, making me lose my footing. Thankfully, I fell forward and I was able to brace myself.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed, jerking my head to look at him. He looked younger than me. He had slicked back brown, almost red hair, and greenish-grey eyes. He was red as a beet, fumbling to pick up my books.

"I-uh-I-" he stuttered. I sighed, picking myself up and dusting off the front of my dress.

"It's fine." I said, helping him with my books.

"I should've watched where I was goin'."

"No, it's fine." I reiterated. "Can you tell me where room 258 is?" I asked him as we entered the school.

"It's right beside the girl's bathroom." he told me. I thanked him and made my way to room 258. The first class I had was English. I was in A-classes and all the kids in my class were the rich, snobbish kids. I thought my English was nice until he made me introduce myself to the class. I hated the feeling of people staring at me and having 30 sets of eyes on me wasn't exactly a day at the beach.

"I'm Arie." I said, trying to sound as confident as possible. "Arie Hughes. I'm from Saginaw, Michigan." My face was burning as I nodded to the class. My introduction did absolutely nothing. By lunch I still hadn't talked to anyone except the boy who knocked me over, so my first instinct was to find him. It didn't take me long to find him, I found him in the back parking lot, but I was intimidated as hell when I did. It was him that was scary, it was the boys he was with, all except one of them. There was this short guy standing behind him, constantly checking over his shoulder. He was real tan with big, black eyes. He had black hair to match that fell over his forehead, almost covering his eyes. The guy beside him had light brown hair and long sideburns. The last guy was taller than the rest of them, with black hair and a hard look to him. All five of them wore their hair slicked back, well, except for the tan kid, but he did have noticeable grease in his hair. They were all smoking, too. I stood there, too nervous to approach them and thankfully the guy who bumped into me noticed I was just kind of staring at them, so he jogged up to me.

"Hey. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I, uh, I just thought that maybe I could hang with you. I'm Arie, by the way."

"I'm Ponyboy." he told me.

"Ponyboy?" I asked. Surely that couldn't have been his real name.

"That's my name. I even got a brother named Sodapop."

"Oh!" I got excited at his name. "I met him at the gas station! Does he go here?" Ponyboy looked away.

"He's a dropout."

"Oh." That explained why I hadn't seen him around. I was extremely disappointed.

"Hey, Ponyboy! What's the deal? She hard to get?" the one with the sideburns shouted.

"You wanna meet the boys?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Might as well." I needed friends and even though I wasn't exactly happy with what the one just said, I'd get over it. We made our way back to the others. "This is Arie." I was glad that Ponyboy introduced me. It was hard doing it in front of 30 respectable looking kids, I think if I had done it in front of three tough looking guys, I'd die. "Arie, that's Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny." Two-Bit was the one with sideburns, Steve was the mean looking one and Johnny was the short one.

"Where do you live?" Two-Bit asked, squinting.

"In the East end, kind of by Tiber street. I don't remember the street name."

"No way." Steve said, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"So you're one of us?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know what that means, but sure."

"He means that you're a greaser. Not a Soc." Ponyboy said. By the names, I could tell that Socs were upper class folk and greasers were lower class folk.

"It's not the most flattering of names, but I guess so." Before we could continue the conversation, the bell rang. "Well, I'll talk to you guys later."

"You should come by the house sometime." Ponyboy suggested. Jackpot. Not only was I making friend surprisingly easy, but I got invited to Ponyboy's house and the best thing about it was that Soda would be there, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." I said, smiling at the thought of being in the same house as Soda. Now that I'm reliving this, I'm now realizing how crazy about him I was. I didn't even know anything about him except that he was handsome. I guess I was a fangirl, I thought of him like Beatlemaniacs thought about the Beatles. By the end of the day, I was feeling quite good. My spirits were high and I couldn't wait to get home and tell my mother about my day, but when I saw the police lights and heard the sirens as I got closer to my home, I deflated and started running as fast as I could to the house.


End file.
